Rose
This article is about the character Rose you may be looking for the character's villainous alter ego Huntsgirl. Rose'http://www.jeffgoode.com/tv/americandragon/characters/rose.htm is Jake Long's main love interest/girlfriend/wife, and also the Huntsman's former minion in the Disney Channel animated series ''American Dragon: Jake Long. Background Info/History Rose was a member of the Huntsclan. There is a birthmark on her right palm and wrist resembling a Chinese dragon, otherwise known as the "Mark of the Huntsclan". Initially, Rose revealed very little about her past or history. She was simply "the new girl" at Jake's school, and nothing was really found out about her early childhood until much later in their relationship. According to her the Huntsclan was her only family for as long as she could remember –saying earliest memory was "lying in my Hunts-crib, crying out for my Hunts-nanny to change my Hunts-diaper"Dreamscape. Her skills were exceptional enough to have been accepted as apprentice to the Huntsman himself while working in the field in New York. Taken under his wing as his ward, he personally indoctrinated her with his views about magical creatures as being disgusting and unnatural, and in the methods of hunting. During a class ski tripThe Ski Trip, Jake discovered Rose was also the Huntsgirl and was uncertain whether to love or fight the woman of his dreams, but eventually realized that he strongly cared about her and that his strong romantic feelings for her were indeed mutual and genuine. Which later prompted him to reveal to her his identity as the American Dragon while being hunted by the Huntsclan along with other captive magical beings. Rose had been told by the Huntsman that both of her biological parents died shortly after she was born before being taken in and raised by the Huntsclan. However during a shared dream experience where she and Jake spent time together while asleep, she discovered that her parents as well as a twin sibling did not die. Rather, the Huntsman, as well as Huntsclan members working undercover in the hospital, kidnapped Rose shortly after her birth, having noticed her dragon-shaped birthmark. The names and whereabouts of her family remained largely unknown until after her wish for the Huntsclan to be destroyed, where having never been taken by the Huntsclan, she and her family moved to Hong Kong, China. However her twin remained unseen. After Rose's wish for all Huntsmen to be destroyed—herself included, Jake immediately wished she had never been a member of the Huntsclan. This ended their relationship until the Dark dragon attacked the Dragon Council in Hong Kong and Rose regained her memory after being shown a picture of her and Jake at the dance. In a display of her innate natural prowess and abilities, she helped Jake fight and defeat the Dark Dragon. Personality Initially her two sides were kept a secret, and as Rose was generally sweet and caring, but rather modest and somewhat shy. The demands of her double life frequently left her with short encounters with Jake, who would normally be left very nervous and utterly twitterpated and lovestruck in her presence. As the Huntsgirl, her good-hearted and sweet personality was almost the complete opposite: a daring, dedicated, and somewhat vicious persona filled her duties as a Huntsclan apprentice. She shared the same beliefs of the Huntsclan –of the vile and unnatural nature of magical creatures, especially dragons– and was compelled to carry out actions with that mindset. As her alter-ego was exposed to Jake during the Ski Trip, she disappeared only to later return after retraining with the Huntsclan. The lines between her dual existence became less distinct. Rose's more violent nature as the Huntsgirl often surfaced in her normal identity as she began to try and associate with Jake and his duties. It also caused her more "normal" life as Rose to surface in her duties as the Huntsgirl, which had her being perceived as acting oddly in the face of the Clan and her superior. After finding out Jake's secret, her lives blended into one as she reviewed for herself what was right and decided to help Jake protect the magical world, eventually losing all of her memory of the Huntsclan due to Jake's wish that "Rose was never taken by the Huntsclan". Talents, Interests, and Abilities There has not been much seen of Rose's real interests or talents as her normal self (as most of her appearances and involvement in the series have focused on her conflicts in being the Huntsgirl). A few of her "normal" interests have been revealed, such as an obsession over teen sensation Jaren MacArthur Shapeshifter. It's also been shown that she has somewhat of a talent in acting, as she won the lead female role in the Millard Fillmore Middle School production of Antony and Cleopatra''Act 4, Scene 15. More of her natural abilities can be illustrated through her acts as the Huntsgirl. *'Skilled Acrobatic: Rose has amazing acrobatic skills, as she is seen making tremendous leaps and bounds while fighting with large magical creaturesThe AcademyBreakout. *'Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combat:' She also has skill in hand-to-hand fighting and other physical combat techniques *'Skilled Huntsclan Weaponry:' As well as a skilled use in almost all of the Huntsclan's frequently used weaponry (the most primary one being a staff/spear which all Huntsclan members seem to carry). *'Expert Archer & Peak Human Accuracy:' She is also a good archer and has good accuracyThe Hunted. *'Intellect:' She's also shown a somewhat deep understanding of various magical creatures and items (even discovering the various aspects of the "Dream Corridor" through her Dream CharmDreamscape. Physical Appearance Rose has blue eyes and blonde hair. In the first season, she is shown to have a single bleach blonde highlight and always wore a pink hairband, but in the second season, the highlight and hairband are gone. Also in the second season, her ears are pierced while in the first season, they were not. In the first season, her Huntsclan uniform was green while in the second, it is a dark magenta. When she moves to Hong Kong, her pink pants and white t-shirt outfit is replaced with a school uniform indicating she goes to a private school. The school's colors may be yellow and blue. In Season 1 episode "Dragon Breath", Rose wears a purple long dress with both splits, black hairband, black pantyhose/stockings, and black high-heeled shoes. In Season 2 episode of "The Love Cruise", Rose wear a pink long dress with a long split. In "Homecoming" Rose has new clothes: a white sexy top with a flower necklace choker around her neck, a blue skirt, and shoes. an intersting note about her season one attire was that she had a pink headband and wore clog-like sandals while in season 2 her headband was gone, she wears a flower necklaces and her sandals became flat Episode Appearances Season One *''Old School Training'' (first appearance) *''Dragon Breath'' *''Act 4, Scene 15'' *''Body Guard Duty'' *''Shapeshifter'' *''The Ski Trip'' *''Fu and Tell'' (mentioned) *''Keeping Shop'' (mentioned) *''The Hunted'' Season Two *''Half Baked'' *''The Academy'' *''Breakout'' *''Dreamscape'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''Switcheroo'' *''The Love Cruise'' *''Homecoming'' *''Siren Says'' (mentioned) *''Shaggy Frog'' (mentioned) *''The Hong Kong Longs (final appearance) Personal Conflicts Like Jake, Rose must deal with the personal conflicts in her life by being both Rose and the Huntsgirl. That is, until when Jake wished she had never been taken from her parents by the Huntsclan, thereby erasing her life as Huntsgirl from ever happeningHomecoming. Secret Identity By Rose secretly being the Huntsgirl, apprentice to the Huntsman, made her situation a parallel to Jake's, as neither were allowed to have what could be called a normal childhood experience. A good example of this was during the days leading up to the school play in which Jake looked forward to the opportunity to kiss her6, and they were trying to rehearse their parts while also as Huntsgirl and American Dragon were fighting for possession of a Magical Scarab. Her secret identity was exposed while on a school ski trip weekendThe Ski Trip, even though she was unaware Jake was a dragon and thus knew it until much laterThe Hunted. Eventually her life as the Huntsgirl was erased when Jake used the Aztec Skulls in order to save her from actual destruction by wishing she had never been kidnapped by the HuntsmanHomecoming. Relationships Jake Long Bumping into Jake as she was starting to attend Millard Fillmore Middle SchoolOld School Training, Rose became the object of his affection. At first, she wasn't too romantically involved with Jake, and instead was more seen (or forced, depending on how one would look at it) spending time with Brad, a member of the football team. She gradually began to spend more time with Jake (spending time at the school danceDragon Breath, rehearsing for a school playAct 4, Scene 15), and eventually even went on their first dateThe Ski Trip. Rose's alter-ego as the Huntsgirl was something that kept interfering with her time with Jake. He eventually discovered Rose to actually be the person who he had been fighting for months, and became hesitant to even spend mere seconds around Rose. She became rather worried (or at least started showing more apparent feelings for Jake,The Hunted) for his avoidance of her. During her participation in the Huntsclan's Grand Equinox Hunt, she soon started to realize that there was a rather familiar persona from the American Dragon, despite him being a creature she had been wanting to slay ever since she first laid eyes upon him. Her suspicion turned out to be correct, as Jake revealed his identity just as Rose was about to slay him. Surprised and confused, she quickly ran off, sparing Jake's life, without leaving any trace of her destination for him to find. It was soon revealed that Rose was transferred back to the Huntsclan Academy for her incompetent acts during the Grand Equinox Hunt (i.e. not slaying the American Dragon). After she discovers Jake and Spud in the guise of Huntsclan Trainees trying to recover the details of the Huntsman's plotThe Academy, she decides to help them in their efforts. Rose even helps Jake in staging a fight to fake Jake being slain by Rose, so that she may be transferred out of the Huntsclan Academy and back to New York (where she once again attends Millard Fillmore Middle School with Jake). As of now, Rose and Jake now demonstrate more clear and deep romantic feelings for each other (especially with the confusion involving their secret identities gone),Breakout when Rose says that she would "love" to hang out with Jake, and in "Dreamscape" when she tries to tell Jake something that she apparently, "would never have the courage to say in the real world," though he wakes up before she is able to tell him. However, their interaction with each other in public is rather risky. Rose's close and deep romantic relationship with a dragon was nearly exposed (due to the meddling of #88 and #89)Breakout, but was resolved as she presented proof of her slaying of the dragon back at the Academy: the hide of the slain dragon (though it was actually a skin that Jake had shed earlier in the episode during his ten-year molting cycle). In an effort to spend more time with Jake out of the diligent watch of the Huntsclan, Rose gives him a Dream Charm (a duplicate of the one she used to contact Jake within his dreams) so that they could have their own personal and literal "romantic dream dates".Dreamscape In their typical dates and interaction within each other's dreams (as well as accessing the dreams of other characters via the "Dream Corridor") are showcased. The Love CruiseRose eventually learns through Lao Shi that Jake has become distracted from his duties as a dragon because of his close romantic relationship with her. Therefore, he advised them to keep their romantic relationship ''strictly professional. After Jake hits her with one of Cupid's love arrows, she learns that it is for the best and reluctantly ends her romantic relationship with Jake. And also in this very episode, we learn that Rose's romantic feelings for Jake has advanced to the point of true and deep romantic love. SwitcherooShe is touched when Jake presented her with a painting of her at the end of episode. HomecomingThe Huntsman finds out about Rose's betrayal. Instead of having her killed, he blackmails Rose into getting her to get him the remaining three Aztec Skulls. As it turns out, whoever possesses all of the skulls can make one irreversible wish. The Huntsman starts to state his wish, but he gets so far as "the destruction of--" before Rose knocks him out and wishes for the destruction of the entire Huntsclan. One by one, all of the Huntsclan members float into the air and explode into dust, soon only Rose is left and she starts to get lifted into the air. Jake was bound with chains during the battle with Rose, but she later released him who tried to prevent her from floating any higher, because he did not want to lose her. But she insisted that Jake let her go, and insisted that she would be okay. Jake did the only thing he could to save Rose's life, he made a wish that Rose was never kidnapped by the Huntsclan as an infant, thus rewiriting history. Rose disappears, and Jake destroys all the skulls in fury before flying away. The next day at school, Jake bumps into a non-Huntsclan Rose, (who has never met Jake until now but she says he looks familiar) but Rose tells him that they won't see each other anymore because she's moving to Hong Kong, China. As Rose leaves, Jake smiles, happy that Rose is with the family she had always wanted. She returns in the second season finale.The Hong Kong Longs When Chang and Bananas capture Gramps in an attempt to get Jake to betray the dragons of the world, Jake tracks down Rose trying to tell her of her life before she wished the Huntsclan away and he wished for her to have a normal life in order to save her. Rose is convinced Jake is completely insane and her parents call guards to take him to a mental hospital. Jake escapes and goes to the dragon council. The Dark Dragon is enraged that Jake set him up and easily defeats all the dragons. When all hope seems lost, Rose appears and fights the Dark Dragon as a portal appears. Everyone but Rose escapes the portal. Jake then realizes that Rose is still in danger of being sucked into the portal and trapped for the rest of her life. Meanwhile, Rose still fights the Dark Dragon apparently oblivious of the danger she is in. After a cave in, Rose is pinned down and helpless, Jake then comes to her rescue and despite her attempts to tell him to save himself, he frees her, but as he is about to fly her to safety, the Dark Dragon's tail wraps around Jake's ankle trying to pull him in with him. Rose cuts that part of the Dark Dragon's tail clean off with her staff and the Dark Dragon is sucked in as they escape. Now safe, Rose tells Jake he left his picture of them together in her home and it restored her memory, she then passionately kisses him. It is confirmed that the two are still in their long-term romantic relationship and are now dating as a full romantic couple. Brad Morton Football jock Brad Morton would never miss a chance to flirt with Rose no matter how many no's he got. Earlier on it appeared he had a chance with her but ruined it during a school dance when he ditched her for Jasmine, the new girl who was Jake's date for the eveningDragon Breath. Trivia *Though constantly referred to as "Huntsgirl", Rose's original moniker as a Huntsclan member was "Thorn". It was discovered late in the recording of first season episodes that a DC Comics character already existed with the same dual-personality label of Rose and Thorn. For legal reasons, re-recording was done to replace all mentions of "Thorn" with "Huntsgirl". However, she is called Thorn in "Shapeshifter". Though it is somewhat alluded to when Jake says: "Every thorn has got to have a Rose". *In an early draft of "Homecoming", Rose was going to end up slaying Sun, but the Disney Channel considered it was too dark and too Jetix. Rose was also set to lose her memory, just as she did in the actual episode, and stay in New York without remembering Jake but the Disney Channel told the writers that it would be too confusing to those who missed watching "Homecoming". Rose moving to Hong Kong was a last minute addition. *Jake's relationship with Rose was originally similar to Max Goof's relationship with Roxanne. *The boys like the girls, but are too shy to actually talk to them, only to find out that the girl already likes them. *Jake's relationship with Rose is also similar to Hercules' relationship with Megara. *The Hero falls in love with the girl upon their first meeting but then is devastated to learn that their love interest is working for the villain. *In Season 2, Jake and Rose started their first real kiss in "The Academy". *In "Dreamscape", it was revealed that Rose's last name was Killdragonosa. Her last name in this episode originally came from one of the early incarnations of American Dragon: Jake Long according to Eddie Guzelian and Matt Negrete. However, this is not her real last name. The last name she uses was given to her by the Huntsclan. *Rose apparently has 7 sets of Huntsclan garbs which she alternates by days in a hidden closet along with all her other Huntsclan items which is accessed by twisting the neck of a unicorn in her room (most likely being a representation of breaking its neck). *It would seem that everytime Jake says, "Hey" to Rose, she would always reply by saying, "Hey yourself." *Rose was considerably thinner in Season Two, though her face looked more matured than in Season 1. *Rose's outfit seem to have change from Season 1 to 2. *In Season 1, she wore a pink headband and wore clog-like sandals while in Season 2 her headband was gone, she wears a flower necklaces and her sandals became flat. *Rose had a pink headband in Season 1, but didn't in Season 2. The same can be said for the blue borders on her shirt. *Rose shares the many traits, qualities, and voice actor of Leslie from Teacher's Pet. They both are really kind, they both are the main hero's best friend/love interest, they both have long hair past their shoulders, they're really pretty, and they are both slender. *Rose's voice actress Mae Whitman, also did the voices of Katara in Avatar: the Last Airbender, Shanti in The Jungle Book 2 ,Yuffie in Kingdom Hearts II, and Leslie in Teacher's Pet and Teacher's Pet: The Movie. *Rose's purple hairband with a flower on it on Rose's Print Shop on Disney Channel Game online. *It seem that after she and the Huntsman left their tower, she now lives in a broken down subway. *In "The Academy", Rose's first Dragon killing was Jake but thanks to the potion he and Spud made, Jake was alive. *In "Dreamscape", it showed that Rose had a twin sister but in "Homecoming" her sister never showed up and was an only child. Gallery References Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Females Category:Reformed characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mothers Category:Heroines Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Wives Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Characters Category:Parents Category:Those kidnapped when they were babies Category:Adults Category:Daughters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters in video games Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters